


Il guerriero splendente del male

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: DBGT, M/M, SSJ4, Underage - Freeform, age-gap, dbsuper, dub-con, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il nuovo dio supremo della distruzione e il suo prediletto.





	Il guerriero splendente del male

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT! Il tempo risolve la maggior parte delle cose. E quello che il tempo non può risolvere, lo si deve risolvere da soli. | [FANDOM]: Dragonball| Personaggio/Pairing: Goku/Vegeta | Avvisi: What if; elementi di Super e DBGT mischiati; Age-gap; dub-con| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 519  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Il guerriero splendente del male

 

La luce della luna illuminava lo stanzone grigio, proiettando l’ombra della grande finestra sul pavimento, facendo risplendere i peli rossi della peluria del saiyan. Oltre il vetro si potevano vedere delle nuvole azzurre che solcavano il cielo notturno trapuntato di stelle.

Il supersaiyan di quarto livello, all’interno dello stanzone, muoveva voluttuosamente la coda, tenendo una mano appoggiata sul pavimento e l’altra mollemente abbandonata sulle gambe. Guardava fisso il bambino seduto davanti a sé, il suo viso liscio veniva risaltato dalla luce lunare.

Kakaroth socchiuse gli occhi, le sue palpebre erano rosso sangue. Si piegò in avanti e sollevò il ragazzino, facendoselo accomodare sui pantaloni di tela gialla.

“Davvero non ti ricordi chi sei?” domandò Son.

Il più piccolo negò con la testa, le sue iridi color ossidiana erano liquide.

< Zenosama ha reso me un dio della distruzione e lui il mio dono per convincermi. Avrei dovuto rifiutare, però… Vorrei poter dire che a convincermi sia stata solo la paura che distruggesse per sempre l’universo sette > pensò. Accarezzò il cavallo dei pantaloni blu-aderenti della battle-suit del più piccolo.

Vegeta arrossì e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

< … A convincermi è stato davvero quel tono che avrei dovuto non volere > pensò Kakaroth. Baciò il collo del più giovane, che gettò indietro la testa.< La trasformazione mi ha cambiato, mi ha reso istintivo, animalesco e desideroso >. Mise indice e medio nella bocca del giovinetto.

“Succhia” ordinò perentorio.

L’altro lo guardò con aria confusa e si apprestò ad obbedire, Kakaroth perlustrò la sua bocca, sentendolo succhiare e vide la saliva sfuggire dalle labbra di Vegeta. Giocherellò con la lingua del principe, lo vide chiudere gli occhi e prendere il ritmo.

La sua coda pelosa gli abbassò i pantaloni, Vegeta rischiò di ridacchiare quando i peli gli solleticarono la schiena.

“Ora non avere paura” disse Kakaroth.

< Un tempo non avrei fatto una cosa così da… Freezer. Assurdo, ora che sono il protettore di tutti gli universi, sono pronto a sacrificarlo > pensò. Lo penetrò con la coda, Vegeta gemette, smettendo di succhiare.

“No, continua, va tutto bene” soffiò il supersaiyan di quarto livello. Gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli a fiamma, la frangetta gli copriva la fronte spaziosa.

Vegeta ricominciò a succhiare, mentre gli sfuggivano una serie di gemiti involontari dalla bocca. Sentì un bruciore al bassoventre, strinse gli occhi con più forza. 

Kakaroth avvertì l’eccitazione crescere, ma continuò a prenderlo solo con la coda. Guardava rapito il più piccolo intento a succhiare. Lo vide ansimare esausto, fece scivolare la coda fuori da lui e, risollevandogli i pantaloni, lo fece stendere.

“Ora riposa” lo invogliò.

Vegeta afferrò una ciocca della sua peluria rossa e, chiusi gli occhi, crollò addormentato.

Kakaroth gli accarezzò le labbra.

< Magari col tempo ti abituerai, se starò attento potrei far tornare persino il tuo orgoglio. Crescerai con me, mio piccolo amante > pensò.

“Il tempo risolve la maggior parte delle cose. E quello che il tempo non può risolvere, lo si deve risolvere da soli. 

Perciò con tempo e volontà, lavorerò a far funzionare persino questo nostro rapporto”.


End file.
